In the related art, thrust control valves that perform the trajectory control and posture control of a flying object are known (for example, refer to PTL 1). The thrust control valves have a nozzle through which a propelling gas (operating gas) flows. A gas supply chamber, a gas passage, and a gas injection chamber are formed in the nozzle from an upstream side in a gas flow direction. A plug is inserted into the inside of the nozzle. The plug is arranged so as to be movable between the gas passage and the gas injection chamber. When a propulsion control valve is closed, an outer circumferential surface of the plug is brought into close contact with an inner circumferential surface of the nozzle, and when the propulsion control valve is opened, the outer circumferential surface of the plug is separated from the inner circumferential surface of the nozzle.